Love Overshadows
by evolems
Summary: They stand upon the cliff, observing the destruction that the hatred resonating within the atmosphere had laid beneath their fortress of security.


Judai looked into Jun's eyes and couldn't believe what was transpiring and taking place. Jun was inches in front his face. Just a few seconds ago they were arguing and about to duel. Judai confusedly cocked his head in a dumbfounded manor. "What?" Judai questioned. "I said we should get a marriage." Jun said sincerely. "What?" Judai questioned his motivation. Jun suddenly flushed red, "I'm joking you fucking idiot." Judai suddenly flushed red, "I knew that." Jun regained his calm demeanor. "Okay." He said and walked off into the Blue Dorm. _Oh damn… I'm glad he doesn't know the truth…_ Judai thought letting his breath escape the collapsing walls known as his heart. Judai began to monologue his feelings toward his rival, _he is so cute._ He would have thought more, but the bell ringing shattered his mindscape; bringing his consciousness back to reality. "Oh now, it's time for alchemy!" He exclaimed aloud to no one in particular to get his mind off the guy who pierced a lightning bolt from cupid into his soul.

Hours pass, days even, before Judai managed to work up his previous charisma in order to communicate with Jun. "Hey, what is up?" Judai said to Jun coolly in order to trick him into thinking he wasn't absolutely enamored by the raven-haired guy. "Not much, you haven't been bugging me much." Jun quickly flushed red, and added quickly, "I mean thank god for that. I needed fucking peace and quiet." Judai hadn't caught on because he was too busy ogling Jun. "Oh, huh okay." He said strangely. Jun didn't notice how Judai was flustered and rocked back on his heels with a sun blazing flame etched upon his cheeks. However, he did latch onto the fact that Judai wasn't giving him a catchphrase every second. Jun explored this train of thought by asking Judai, "Hey, you're okay right?" Jun was slightly concerned that the brunette would take that as an insinuative to jump him. "I mean," he began, "I dunno you're usually like all over me and thank god, but if there's a reason... feel cool to tell me or something." Judai was taken aback. He was scared Jun had caught onto his feelings, so he denied with his opposite feelings, "No I just don't feel like talking to you or something." Judai knew Jun was a marvelous detective, so he prayed he wouldn't prey into it too much. "Okay, cool. Feel free to talk or something." Jun seemed disappointed to Judai, but he quickly rushed that observation out of his head. There was no way Jun would actually like him or something.

The next days come and go without any sort of development in plot or Judai and Jun's relationship. They both are taken aback by their own feelings, they feel needlessly pursuing them would end up ruining their newfound friendship. They both constantly talk to each other, sure, but they don't talk intimately with one another. They feel the same, however, it seems Judai has his love tainting his dueling style unlike Jun.

"I summon Bubbleman in defense mode and end my turn..." Judai announced solemnly. "Aniki, you know that he has an effect right? You use it all the time usually." Shou yelled to his friend. He knew Judai was acting a bit strange recently, but he knew not the reason why. "Oh... well anyway, go ahead with your turn." Judai announced to his opponent. He didn't know his name, and he didn't really care. He just wanted to get the day over with and go back to home to sleep to the Red Dorm. Shou had had enough after he witnessed Judai's embarrassingly dull defeat. Shou announced to Judai, "Aniki, you're telling me what the hell is wrong with you when we get home." Judai simply replied, "Hai... Okay..." He didn't really mind just saying that he liked someone, but he felt a pinching in his chest in fear of Shou pressing him too hard about who it was he had fallen so deeply in love with. He sighed again as they both walked to their room. He knew a lot of explaining was to eventually be had, and he didn't like it.

The shadows lightened up as a silhouette snickered manically into the darkness that resounded vibrantly within the mindscape. "Haha," He laughed, "Soon... Yuki Judai... you will meet your match. I have prepared him and groomed him expertly for Duel Monsters. He will not be defeated. This is a fact, and you will not be able to overwrite it..." He continued to laugh, "Haha..." The shadows all swelled to encompass the surrounding area that he occupied. He stood there gallantly, gazing upon the faces of his realm. They continued his laughter with a gleeful joy that could not be envisioned within the original owner's.


End file.
